


Where Are You?

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, post-episode, s08ep16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written post- episode 8x16 from Castiel's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You?

It was two in the morning when Dean finally managed to drift off to sleep. At 2:01 Naomi let Cas fly down and see him. He was invisible and silent, sitting in the chair beside Dean’s bed. He needed to talk to Dean, to explain why he hadn’t come. He wished he could wake him up and explain, but Naomi wouldn’t allow him. He wanted to explain how a dozen enchantments chained him to heaven, and unless she gave him permission to leave, he couldn’t. She was even controlling Dean’s sleep right now. Cas could try to wake him up all he wanted, but Dean would never stir unless Naomi woke him. Cas could do nothing but watch. Dean looked peaceful for once with his face completely relaxed and his chest rising and falling in an even pattern. Even though he knew he shouldn’t do this, Cas rose from his chair and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed. He paused a moment gazing down at Dean before turning on his side, scooting closer and carefully wrapping his arms around Dean. Cas has no idea how long he laid there with Dean but Naomi’s voice yelled in his mind. “CASTIEL. You are coming back right now. What do you think you’re doing?!” With one last glance at Dean, he was pulled away and back up to heaven.  
Dean awoke a few seconds later feeling chilly and as if something was missing. He rubbed his arms with his hands, his face contorted in confusion. It felt as if… someone had been holding him… No… he was imagining things…  
“Cas?” Dean whispered glancing around the room hopefully. A minute passed with no answer and he fell backwards in bed with a sigh, pulling the blankets around him to cover up the cold, empty feeling filling the pit of his stomach. “Damn it Cas, where are you?”


End file.
